The Book of Dreams and Other Magical Things
by FrostedWolf4556
Summary: Jack Overland is a regular fourteen year old boy, besides the fact that he suffers through the same nightmare every night, his aunt beats him, his hair is snow white, and he is supposedly the only hope to stop Pitch, the Nightmare King, from rising to power and killing all humanity. Originally by pandy334
1. Nightmares

**I adopted this story from pandy334. From this chapter to chapter 10 is pandy's. Enjoy**

* * *

The world was so gray, so dark, and so, so cold. Just like every time I visited this this terrible place. This world inside my head: My own personal nightmare. The long, slender branches of the trees swayed, reaching out to trap me in their world. They looked so much like hands. Hands that tore through my frost covered skin, reopening old wounds and ripping open new ones. I fought my very hardest. Desperately trying to get away from this place, which was rank with the smell of death and decay. That's when heard it. That heart stopping sound. It was him!

"Frost..." His voice, like a sweet melody, pulled you in only to pull you down into the inky blackness: Drowning you. Like a Siren's call it beckoned, but I knew better. I turned sharply only to find bright yellow eyes staring back at...

"JACK! Get your no good butt out of bed this minute! I mean now!" I woke up to Cupcake, my crazy aunt's, voice and the smell of stale cigarettes in the air. Great way to start the morning. Living the life. Yippee.

"That dream again." I sighed as I rolled out of bed. I had the same dream two months in a row. It always ended the same, never letting me see anything but the eyes of my stalker. A firm smack to the head jolted me out from my thoughts.

"What was that for?" I yelled, cupping my head between my hands. Auntie C snarled down at me, showing off her tobacco stained teeth. Dear old Auntie C. She has been my guardian since I was a little baby, ever since my parents died a mysterious death.

"I thought I told you to get up. You ungrateful, good-for-nothing. Ya got school, remember? When you're back, you better have dinner on the table and the upstairs attic clean. We have guests coming over for a visit. They're staying for awhile. Got it?" I nodded my head as I slowly got up from the bed and headed out to take a shower. I slipped on my signature blue hoodie and combed out my stark white hair. Auntie C won't tell me why my hair is this color. Just another one of the many mysteries of this family. As I dressed, I thought back to the man in my dreams. Who was he and what did he want with me? He scared me. Filled me with dread. He was my personal Boogieman.

I finished getting ready, grabbed some fruit from the bowl on the kitchen table, and headed off to school. As I walked, I drifted back into my own little world, A world full of giant rabbits, tiny fairies, and magic sand. Unfortunately as I walked, I wasn't exactly looking where I was going and ran into someone. That someone happened to be the Guardian High's worst bully, Henry Miser, also known as Heat Miser. He had a terrible reputation for setting things, and people, ablaze with fire.

"Hello Jackie boy." He said with a sideways smile, showing off all the holes between his teeth from his years on the football team.

"Just leave me alone, will you?" He sneered down at me, grabbing me roughly by the hair. Just as he was about to slug me, a man with spiky, black hair slammed him to the ground. I cracked my eye open just in time to see Henry being strangled by long, black, grainy tentacles. The man beat Henry for what felt like hours. Every kick and punch left me in a state of pure shock.

"Now, now. I can't have anyone killing this one just yet." My eyes widened at the sound of that unforgettable voice. I turned just in time to see two yellow eyes staring back at me. It was him! The Boogieman from my dreams! Finally, the beating of Henry stopped. The Boogieman stepped over Henry's whimpering form and slowly walked over to where I was watching, awestruck. He tapped my forehead with his pointer finger and everything suddenly began to grow dark and fuzzy. The last thing I remember knowing, before passing out, was his voice. Smooth as silk, commanding me.

"Sleep now child. We will meet again soon enough." My nightmares were even worse this time around, but this time I saw the man who wanted me dead. The face of my own personal boogieman.


	2. Hush Dear Child Hush

He was chasing me again, calling me with his velvety soft voice. I ran as fast as I could, but my bare feet refused to go any farther. For some reason, in all of my dreams, I was barefooted and always covered in a thin layer of frost. The frost clings to both me and my clothes, I hardly look human with all of it on me. Amused by my feeble attempt at getting away, the Boogieman smirked at me. He stared me right in the eyes and began to sing a haunting tune that chilled me to my bones. It was a slow, eerie melody.

"Hush dear child, hush.  
The trees whisper your name.  
They speak of your sorrows.  
They know of your shame.  
Run dear child run.  
Or you will soon be done.  
For they know of your sorrow.  
They know of your shame.  
Come dear child, come.  
I'll keep you safe and warm.  
I'll shield you from their evil storm.  
Stay with me child, stay.  
And then one day we can play.  
A game of blood and gore.  
You will cry your song.  
While I sing along.  
Then your misery will end.  
Hush dear child, hush.  
One day I will whisper your name,  
And I will know of your sorrow,  
And all of your shame."

He finished his song with a sharp-toothed smile. A smile that promised horrifying things, ad yet wonderful things. Safety and yet, death. Comfort, yet pain. I stood rooted to my spot, paralyzed, as he began to move forward. His golden eyes sparkled with what I could only describe as sick, twisted amusement. Closer and closer he moved, reaching out his long arm to grab me.

My eyes shot open as I let out an ear splitting scream. Where was I? I couldn't recognize anything. I didn't know. I started to panic, thrashing about the bed I was laying on. Wait. Bed? I flinched when I felt a hand on my head. My panic had started anew. Was it him? Did he find where I was? Wherever 'here' was. As I was thinking a dark shadow draped over me.


	3. Where?

A gentle hand rested on my forehead as the face of an overly colorful nurse came into my view. She was wild looking for a nurse. With wild, blond hair with pink and blue streaks in it. Itmatched her green scrubs perfectly.

"Hello sweet tooth! How are you feeling?" She was up close to my face, invading my bubble. "You didn't hurt those beautiful teeth did you?!"

"Uh..." Came my intelligent response. Before I could respond she was talking once again, fidgeting with everything in her reach. Including my teeth.

"Oh you're in the hospital sweetie." Her voice was soothing and soft, like my mother's once upon a time. "My name is B. Tooth. Your little friend is in a bit of a pickle, you see. What was his name? Miser? Yeah! That was it! Well, he broke one arm, both legs, and three ribs. Oh! And that dosen't exclude all of the bruises and cuts! The poor boy! What could have-" Her long rant was cut short as an obnoxious and loud voice filled the rooms.

"Jack! You little tramp! How dare you end up here! This will cost so much money!" Aunt C's voice bounced around in my head and it felt as if someone was drilling inside my ears, "You did this for attention didn't you? Just like all of those cuts, hmmm? Well, I ain't gonna give ya any! Let's go!"

Before the shocked nurse could respond, I was violently yanked out of the bed and towards the door. Before we made it two feet, two cops came into the room wearing very grim expressions. One man was large and hairy with long white hair going down his back. The other was the same size, but the grossest man I had ever seen. His large beer belly out from his too tight shirt, and his hair was an oily, greasy mess.

"Hello." The first, and neater dressed, man nodded his head at Aunt C and I, "My name is Phil Yetisa, this is my partner Mare Darkson. I am afriad you tow aren't going anywhere." His statement shocked me and apparently, it shocked Auntie C also. Her mouth hung down and her eyes were bugged out of her head.

"You can't keep us here!" She yelled. She probably would've slapped the man had me not turned to me, grabbed me, and sat me back down on the hospital bed.

"The child here does not seem like he should be up and about just yet." He gae Auntie C a cold glare as her dug around in his pocket, pulling out a pad of paper and a pencil.

"So, Jackie. Mind if I call you that?" I didn't answer, her didn't seem to care. "As you know, your friend, Henry Miser, was severely injured today. You, being the only one near him at the time, are our main witness and prime suspect. I would like to ask you a few questions." He stretched his hand out to touch my shoulder. It took everything I had not to cringe away from him. I never really like being touched. No one ever touched me unless it was to hit or beat me. Auntie C rolled her eyes at my obvious hesitance.

"Now Jackie," Mare began. His eyes were cold and I didn't like them one bit. He smiled a sharp-toothed smile at me and I barely surpassed a shudder. "Coudl you please explain what happened this morning?" I spent the next ten minutes explaining what had happened. It took me awhile. The memory was shocked fresh in my mind. Miss Tooth caressed my hair and calmed me as Auntie C just left to smoke.

"You were found unconscious along with Mr. Miser. Could you please describe your attacker?" Wow. For such a creepy, nasty weirdo. He sure makes things sound...uh...important. "And how is it that Mister Miser received so many injurues and you only have a minor concussion?" My mouth hung open. Was he accusing me? I tried to describe my attacker, but all I could get out was

"His eyes. His eyes were so...dark.." Phil wrote some of what I said in his notepad. Eventually Auntie got tired of all the stupid questioning, I was one again dragged out the door. As we left I saw Miss Tooth and the two cops talking. I didn't hear all of what they said, but I heard most of it.

"Come on B! Just one date? One movie?"

"Mare! I told you! I'm not gonna try this again! We're through!" I couldn't help the small smile and giggle that escaped my lips. It was too cute! Big, bad Mare, with his big, beer belly, and greasy hair, with Miss B! She was so clean and small! I just couldn't see this happening. Auntie C wailed all the way to the car. She liked to make everyone think that she was great. Well, at least she did with the doctors she passed. She probably do the same with the cops, but she hated them still.

"Oh my poor baby!" She wailed, clinging to me as the doctors gave her sympathetic smiles and nods. I tried not to cring away from her. That would just make her angry. I. Just really didn't want to go back. I wanted to get as far away as I could. Maybe to Moscow. I always loved the snow. Maybe I could become a hobo, or a clown. I looked up at my aunt as she stopped to talk to a passing doctor. Asking if I was okay and if he knew anything. I sighed at her obvious flirtation. She glanced back at me and I could see all of the hidden rage and hate in those cold, brown eyes of hers. As she returned her stare back to the doctor, I had but one thing on my mind. You know, I think I'd be a very good clown. I mean, come on...who doesn't like clowns?


	4. Pitch Black

After flirting with. Every. Single. Male. She. Saw. Auntie C finally decided to go home. I stared out the window of our old pick-up truck as it sputered and fought to live, spitting out smoke like a dragon.

I rubbed my face and groaned. Days like today make me miss Momma and Papa. Momma was as beautiful as Papa was handsome. I like to think that they are watching me up on the moon. Momma told me God built Heaven there and I believe it. Just picture it with me! A bright, glowing catsle made of pure pearls with streets made of dazzling gold. I bet you're wondering how no one has found it yet? Momma said God put a spell around it that made it invisible.

I was just starting to dose off when Auntie pulled into the driveway of our home. We lived in a large Victorian styled home, made of brick. It was beautiful, but made great nightmare fuel. You couldn't believe how many of my nightmars started in my own home.

"Hey! Useless!" Auntie's voice cut through my thoughts once again, "Get in the attic and start cleaning! The guests will be here soon and they will be using the attic as a room. I already have the beds in there, just sweep and mop." She seemed more tired than angry, I felt sorry for her. After my folks died, she turned to alcohol to dull her pain and lashed out at anything that reminded her of Momma and Papa. Unfortunatly, I fall under that category.

"Okay Auntie." That's all I can really do. Agree and move on. I made my way up the stairs and soon found myself in the attic A small nudging at my feet caught my attention.

"Hey girl! How's my favorite little kitten doing?" My adorable little kitten, Snowflake, rubbed up against my leg begging for attention. "Who's my little baby? You are! Yes you are!"

...what?

...I love my cat.

A few hours later, the attic was spic and span. Shinning and ethernet-like...yop. Clean. As I turned to leave, something big and hard fell on top of my head. And it hurt! I looked down to find a large, leather clad book.

_The Book of Dreams and Other Magical Things._

"What the crap? Book of dreams? Is this some kind of dream journal?" The cover had golden swirls sprinkled around the edges and had little drawings of various magical Fae and other creatures. For some reason or another, the book smelt like honey and cinnamon. It was a wonderful smell. One would describe it as...well...magical. The first few pages were mainly intro pages, but as I flipped to page twelve I felt my blood run cold. It was him! A rough sketch of my Boogieman stared back at me, piercing my very soul with fear. The page read...

_Name-Pitch Black_

_Height-7.3_

_Power-Control of fear, nightmares, and darkness._

_Pitch Black has always been the thorn in my side. Once again he has visited my son in his nightmares. Why he's so obsessed with my family, I'll probably never truely know. Once upon a time he was the sole protector of the children, but something has happened to him. He visited me the other night, in person no less. Apparently, in the near future, one of my family, my own flesh and blood, will be the key in his rise to power. He hates humanity with a passion. He planes to kill every last one. Why will forever be a mystery. The only way to stop him is-_

The rest of the writing was covered in a dark, inky substance that I cannot name. As I settled with flipping through the rest of the book, I did not notice as a pitch dark shadow began to form over me...


	5. I am Here

The shadows wrapped around me and forced the book from my hand. I let out a yelp and struggled to hold on to the book. The long, tentacle-like, icky blackness felt oddly hard and yet, my fingers fell right through it. Like it was made from fog.

"Help! Somebody help me! Please!" The tentacles twisted around my ankles and slowly dragged me towards the shadows in the corner. Tears pooled in my eyes as I clawed the floors. Blood poured from my cracked fingernails as they racked across the ground.

'I'm going to die! I'm going to die!' The same thought danced around my head. All I could see was black. This was the end. I knew it. I was going to die alone and somehow, I knew that these dark tentacles were from the Boogieman. 'Why?! Why does he want to die so much!?'

"Why?!" I screamed as my legs were over taken by the shadows.

"Because you hold the light." A deeply accented voice rang out. Large, golden whips lashed at tthe tentacles. A little golden man floated above my head. FLOATED! One little, golden eye winked at me as a larger man, with the deep accent, pulled the book from a dark shadow. The golden whip wrapped wrapped around my waist and I was yanked free.

"You are fine, da?" The was so large he held me up in the air like a toddler.

"Uh...I'm fine now. Please put me down." He repositioned me on the floor and I took a few steps back towards the light in the middle of the room. I think I will always and forever more, be petrified of the dark. "Who are you people?"

"I am called Nicholas St. North, but my friends call me North. This, here, is my friend, Sanderson or Sandy for short. We will be staying with you for while. But, this is not important now. What important now, is why dark things try to hurt you?"

"You mean the tentacles? I have no idea...wait how did you beat them? Are you like the Boogieman?" My mind was running a thousand miles a minute, what was I suppose to do? Allow some random stragers to stay in my home? Nah uh. No way.

North's eyes bugged out when I compared him to the Boogieman, Sandy only huffed and blew air out of his nose.

"We tell Jack all strange things later. Now your Auntie is in need of cook she says. She told us to find you, da? Now go." I was shooed down the stairs and into the kitchen were I found my Auntie waiting for me. Before she could start yelling, I jogged over and began fixing a large pot of vegetable soup. I checked off the ingredients as I went to keep my mind off of things.

"One pound of beef, two cans of corn, two cans of mixed vegetables, one pack of seasoning..."

**-time skip-**

After dinner, I was told to prepare the rooms for our guests. They went straight to bed without answering a sinlge one of my questions and believe me, I had a lot. A few hours later, I walked into hte living room to find my Auntie C drunk on the couch. SHe looked up at meand held out her arms to me like a little child.

"Jackie!" She wailed. I pulled her close and ran my fingers through her dirty, greasy hair.

You're probably asking, "Why are you being so nice? She hurts you." She's my aunt, my family...my mother's sister. I can't hate her. SHe just misses Mom and turned to other thingsto get her mind off of things. I kind of understadn how she feels. But I need to be strong. For her. I fell asleep singing t hesong Momma made up, just for me: holding my Auntie colse, promoting nothing but protection

Hush my darling, be still my darling

I'll love you for all time.

Calm my darling, be calm my darling

I'll love you for all time.

Just close your eyes.

And dry your tears

And know that I'll be here tonight.

Though darkness comes,

They bring your fears

But I'll be here tonight


	6. Snow

I woke up on the couch and strangely felt warmth. No cold chills from my poorly made blanket. No itchy feeling of worn out wool. I couldn't resist the urge to snuggle up to the warmth I felt as well as the arm slung over my shoulder. Wait...what?! Blinking, I opened my eyes only to come face-to-face with the all Russian ma from the night before. I let out a yelp-I mean a manly shout-and flung myself away from the couch.

"What the crap man!?" His eyes crinkled and shone while he laughed a deep heartfelt laugh as continued to rapidly beat my fist against his chest.

"Ah! Young Jack awakens!" His jolliness was interrupted by a small golden-haired man jumping in his face and shaking his finger at him. I couldn't help but smirk at the reprimanded look on the big guy's face.

"Yes. Yes! I was just about to tell him!" I raised my eyebrow in question.

"You see, dear Jackie, your dear Aunt had a, well, a small...break down last night. She has gone somewhere to stay to be ...taken care of." I couldn't believe my ears. She left. Left me with these total strangers. My palms started to sweat and my entire body shook. Before I knew it everything, EVERYTHING, went white and it's all I could see. Then...nothing. Darkness

"-ack! Jack! I think he is waking Sandy!" What. The. Crap...

The first thing I saw after I woke up, much like before I passed out, was white. Except this time, I saw snow. In. My. House. Sandy had small icicles hanging from his ears and the tip of his nose. The sight made me let out a string of uncontrollable giggles. North's eyes widen at the happy noises I was making and soon my tiny giggles were joined by deep, baritone chuckles.

"How did this happen?" I couldn't keep the wonder from my voice. All my life I had waited for the unthinkable, the supernatural, and here it was. Right in front of me in all it's glory. I was so excited, I leapt to my feet and jumped into the nearest snow pile. I could hear Sandy's bell-like laughter as I tossed the snow above my head. I couldn't help myself. I had always loved the snow, always will. My wonder was short lived as a familiar cold feeling came over me. Not that almost pleasant cold you get after dog-sledding after the first snow fall of the season. No. This was a sinister, evil kind of cold.

North and Sandy must have noticed too. In an instant North was by my side, two swords drawn. Sandy ran over to me, thrust the book from the attic in my hands, and pushed me farther into the snow, as though it could protect me.

As if reading my thoughts, the snow slowly started to harden, turning into a thick block of ice. The ice slowly circled around me until I was totally covered by a case of see-through ice. Just as the ice finished swirling, a fist appeared out of nowhere and began to beat the ice.

"Give me that book!" It came out as a snarl. I turned my head, searching for help, only to find that the Boogieman's henchmen had North and Sandy surrounded. Every slash and hit only caused the dark shadows to multiply. The Boogieman slowly started to wake towards me. With every step, my fear rose.

"Please. Please leave me alone." I begged.

"Poor, poor Jack. All alone? I can change that..." The world around us began to fade. It made me swoon: Causing me such dizziness, I thought I would puke. The walls melted away: the ice becoming dark pillars of broken buildings. Cages hung from all around. From the ceiling to the corners, pretty much everywhere you looked. Somehow I found myself, North and Sandy in one such cage Panic seized me as my personal demon slowly inched forward. He reached his arm out, softly petting my head.

"Welcome dear Jack," He suddenly gripped my hair so hard, he nearly ripped the hair from my headdress as he finished, "to your worst nightmare."


	7. Innocence

Hours have past since we were cast into Pitch's lair, aparently he left to go get his "toys." I really don't want to know what they are. Sandy and North explained what was happening to me. Apparently there's a world hidden from the untrained eye. A world full of everything that I have ever wanted. It's full of fairies, sprites, monsters, and witches. Everything! But, this magical world is being threatened. North said a terrible war has broken out between two sides of the Fae. There are the Darklings and the Nightlings. Both parties only showed their true selves at night, but one party is very, very evil. They hate humans and find joy in seeing them writhe in fear and pain. Pitch is the ruler of the Darkling. Pitch wants to take over, to kill all the good and raise up the bed. That's all hey would tell me. It only answered a few of my questions. I laid my head back and inspected the room we were being held in.

Pitch's lair was cold and dark. Every so often you could see shadows crwl up the wall, not normal shadows either, but shadows with the bodies of men and woman. They lunged at our cage, raking thier long, slender, claw-like fingers down our arms. Sandy winced in pain, trying to summon his golden whips, only for them to turn black an instant later. Beside him, North was slashing at every tentacle that neared him.

"We have to be getting out of here!" North grunted to Sandy, "Boy cannot be inured at all cost!" Sandy nodded his head franticly, signing words faster than I could see. I sighed and scooted closer to the door. Big mistake! Just as I settled a stormy, grey hand shot out and yanked me through the metal doors of our cage.

"Ah! I see your still here." Pitch as he held my chin between his fingers while his other hand snaked its way past my hoodie. "Well, my Darklings, Guardians, how about a little show? Hmmm?" His hand withdrew and shadowy hands wrapped themselves around my arms and legs. They attched themselves and hung me from the ceiling, hanging me by my wrists. "I hope you don't mind, but I must do this you see, dear Jack. This is the only way to break EVERY LAST SHRED of innocence that you posses." His smirk widened as the blade in his hand shimmered in the light of the candles.

"Pitch!" North screamed, "I will murder you!" He never paid any mind to the Russian fae as he brought the cold metal down on my skin. I screamed in agony as the words P.I.T.C.H was spelled into my chest along with W.H.O.R.E and O.U.T.C.A.S.T. The pain was horrible! It felt like molten lava was poured down on my chest. I could hear tiny sobs from Sandy and, what I assumed to be, Russian curses from North. Eventually the cutting was done. Pitch's eyes fluttered shut as his tongue darted out to catcha drop of blood that fell from the blade. I prayed to God that someone, anyone, would save me when his hands slowly fell down towards my most private places. A sob escaped my lips when my pants where removed from my legs.

"P-please!" I cried, "Someone help!" I screamed just as Pitch was blown away from me and a multicolored gas was in his place

"Aye! You ratbag!" A deep, mysterious voice shouted. "Get away from 'im!"


	8. Enter Bunnymund

"Aye! You ratbag!" a deep, mysterious voice shouted, "Get away from 'im!"

Pitch slowly rose from his position on the floor and stalked back over towards Jack.

"E. Aster Bunnymund. Long time no see my...friend." The word 'friend' was practically dripping with venom. He snaked an arm around Jack's waist and grabbed his face roughly with the other. "Unfortunatly, I was in the middle of some very...private matters. If you would kindly go?" His words were punctured with a tight squeeze around Jack's middle. "Unless you would like to participate? I assure you it will be quite...thrilling." At this Jack finally allowed he tears to fall and began to sob loudy.

"Please...please! Let me g-go!" Bunnymund slowly turned towards Jack. He slowly let out a shaky breath as his face turned back towards Pitch.

"You. Dare. Hurt. A. CHILD!?" His eyes flashed and he threw his boomerangs at Pitch. Pitch threw Jack at the nearest shadowman and whipped out a long shadow wall to protect himself.

"Why do you insist on helping this fool?" Pitch bellowed. "His power could be your undoing! He could kill you and yet you protect him? Why!?"

"Because he is child!" North stated. He and Sandy were slowly rising from the cage, it having been destroyed while Bunny and Pitch fought. Pitch glanced around, inspecting his surroundings. He knew he would never win against all of them at once.

"I shall be back dear Jack. Do not forget. I will hunt you down. Always. Until the end of time if I must. You are my dearest key. Remember..." His form slowly evaporated as North ran at him only to slash at nothing. Jack laid on the ground where he landed, trying to figure out just why his life turned out this way. As he lay and thought, his savior, Bunnymund is what Pitch called him, slowly crouched down until he was looking Jack square in the eyes. He had to be the most beautiful man Jack had ever seen. His grey-blue hair flowed past his shoulders, and his eyes, his eyes were an emerald green. The most beautiful and vibrant color Jack had ever seen. It was like springtime in his eyes. He propped Jack up in his muscled arms and Jack noticed the tribal-like tattoos on his arms and face. He was like the perfect man. But...on top of his head...lay the oddest things. Ever. Two, long bunny ears the same shade as his hair. With that sight, Jack passed out.

"H-hey! North! Sandy! HELP! What do I do?" North and Sandy only chuckled as their friend tried, and failed, to wake their new ally


	9. The Queen and the Light

I woke up to find myself in the lap of the Aussie from before. I blushed from head to toe and shot up out of his lap. All three men looked at me stunned for a moment and then a choris of laughter filled the room.

"Haha! My boy! You are awake and rested now, da?" North's booming voice was killer on my head but all I cared about was the fact that the Aussie was still staring at me, burning holes into me.

"What? W-what do you want Cottontail? What are you anyway? Some kind of super kangaroo?" I couldn't help it! For some reason I just wanted to argue with him, he was too easy! His tall rabbit ears layed down flat against his head, signaling how unhappy he was with my comment.

"Say that again mate. I dare you." He growled low in his throated as he grabbed my shirt, putting his face right up into mine. Let's say, I have never blushed so hard in my life.

"Aww is the bunny upset? Poor bunny..." I reached up and scratched under his chin, making his ears twitch and leg thump. He purred, making me crack up. I looked over towards North and Sandy, finding them both distracted by looking through the journal I had found in the attic. Seeing the journal brought back memories of Pitch and I could not surpres the shudder that went through me. Bunny must have noticed my shudder because he slowly backed up and looked me up and down.

"Frostbite?"

"I-I just need a minute." I slowly slid down until my knees were touching the ground. "Why? Why did he do that to me?" Then the tears started. They refused to stop. Everyone gave me a look so full of pity, I cringed. I hate pity. Sandy used his sand to form words, they read:

**We cannot explain as well as our friend, the queen of all fairies. She said she would meet us here so she can explain.**

"That would be me." I turned to find the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She was covered in feathers from head to toe, in bright purples, green and yellows covered her elegantly.

"You are the only thing standing between him and total control of this and your world. You are the last light, the most powerful being in any realm. All he needs to do is corrupt you, mind and body, using any means possible and find one innocent blood sacrifice, and he will gain control of everything."


	10. Darkness Returns

"What do you mean, 'the last light'? If you haven't noticed, I'm not the brightest of people." The fairy rolled her eyes as she listened to Jack list all of the negative things about myself.

"What I mean, Jackson, is that you are the last of the fae with noble blood. The blood of the richest and purest fae runs through your veins. The blood gives you abilities far more powerful than any other. But the only way to use them is to choose. Each noble must choose light or darkness. Unfortunately, many have chosen darkness over light. Each were destroyed by the lights, thus destroying them as well. Pitch wishes to turn you to darkness. The only way to do so is to corrupt you in every way possible. Heart, mind...and body."

Sweat poured from Jack's face as he broke out in nervous sweat, or more like frost ran down every part of my body. "So...he's gonna do that to me...again and agian isn't he? Until he turns me?" North and Sandy gave him pitying looks as Bunny rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. Jack shrugged it off and slid to the ground. "Dear Lord...help me." The prayer ran over and over in his head, like a mantra. The fairy's face softened and she flew over toward Jack and brought him into her arms, much like a mother towards her son.

"My dear, dear boy. We will protect you." She handed Jack the journal, picked him up, and rested him in Bunny's arms. "Sandy, put him to rest." Jack wiggiled,trying to free himself before he was forced to sleep, but he was too late.

"Oh my. It seems I was seen. I did hope to talk to the boy again." A British called from the sadows. "If you would? I would like to take my prince back home with me and...continue." All eyes landed and fixed on Pitch with a look that could have killed the most strongest man.

"You dirty ratbag! You can't have him!" Bunny shoved Jack into North's hands and shot forward,fist raised. Before he could reach Pitch, he was forced backwards by a whip of black sand. Tooth caught him mid-fall, but couldn't dodge the bullet-like beams shot at her. She fell to the ground with a thud along with Bunny. Sandy lasted the longest by catching the black sand and tuurning it gold. But he to, was eventually out done. North was left alone with a sleeping Jack in his arms, with no way to fight. Pitch slowly started forward, circling North like a wild cat.

"Poor North. All alone." A lone shadow forced its way between North's arms. Before he could respond, Pitch slashed a sandy, black sword down his arms, forcing him to let Jack fall to the shadow. North screamed curses at the shade, while fightig to stop the black ooze from infecting his arms. An evil grin split Pitch's face, making him look like the devil himself. "Good bye my dear friend. I will be sure to tell you all about my adventures with the boy." And like that, they were gone.

* * *

**The next chapter should be up by tomorrow night.**


	11. In Need of Saving

**I hope that this ties to the other chapter well :)  
pandy334-I'm happy too :D hope you like this chapter ^u^  
To the story!**

* * *

I opened my eyes, hoping to see the emerald eyes of Bunnymund or the wonder-filled eyes of North, but I was meet with the sight of darkness in all corners of my vision. I tried moving my limbs so that I could get out of my current problem, but found that my arms were chained above me and I was only able to move them a centimeter or two. I winced as I felt liquid run down my arm from my wrist and knew it was my blood. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I was able to see the outlines of what seemed like some sort of bedroom with me chained to the wall. There was a king-sized bed located directly across from me along with a night stand on both side of the bed. There was also a dresser a few feet away, or what looked like to be a dresser anyway. But what I saw next shook me to my next to me was a table covered in all kinds of daggers, syringes, and something else that I couldn't see because of the lack of lighting.

"I didn't expect you to be awake for at least another hour Jackie." My head turned at the familiar voice and saw Pitch carrying another dagger, but this one looked like it was duller than the others.

"..." I didn't answer him, but glared instead. Pitch chuckled darkly at my glare as he glided closer to me and his 'toys'.

"Now, now Jack. You will be 'pleased' to know that we'll have much more fun with my new toys." He said as he scraped the dagger across my neck, leaving behind a dull, numbing sensation and blood trickling down and staining my hoodie. He did that a few more times until I felt his fingers tear my hoodie to shreds, leaving me covered only by my pants. The wounds from his last session were beginning to scab over, but I could tell by the way his eyes gleamed that this would not be pleasant.

Then again, when has _this _ever been pleasant?

I held back a sudden scream as Pitch raked the dull blade raked across my healing wounds. He took his sweet time tearing them open and making them deeper than they already were. Tears started rolling down my face and into my and reopen wounds before I could stop them. I winced as the water made contact with a wound on my cheek, but Pitch didn't notice as he stepped away from me and headed towards the table. I glared at the back of his head as he set the dull, bloodied dagger on the table, picked up an empty syringe, and filled it to the brim with some sort of eerie blue liquid that seemed to bubble as Pitch held it.

"I bet you're wondering what this is." He set the now-empty vial back on the table but kept the filled syringe in his hand as he walked back to were I was chained up.

_I'd rather not now. _

"I would tell you, but you'll find out soon enough." I didn't have any time to react as he shoved the thin needle into my arm and poured the bubbling into my veins.

**"AAAHH!" **I screamed bloody murder as I felt the foreign liquid travel through my body. Everywhere the liquid went felt as if that spot was burned and then dosed with rubbing alcohol. I continued screaming as the pain increased with each passing second. I don't know if I ended up screaming for seconds, minutes, or hours before my body cleansed itself of the invader,

"St-stop." I said hoarsely as my head hung low, my throat scratched from the screaming and dry from the lack of water. Pitch grinned sadistically and he gripped my chin, making me look him in the eyes.

"Now why would I do that? We haven't even gotten to the fun part."

* * *

**I realized something, it's extremely fun to torture Jack ):3  
Not sure if you guys should be scared or not...oh well ^^  
Don't forget to review please!  
Til next time :)**


	12. On the Edge

**And chapter 12 is here! It took awhile to find time today to post it but I somehow managed to squeeze it in :D  
Review response:**

**p****andy334-Hm... I guess it'll be one of the questions that won't be completely answered :3 and thank you, I did my best in trying to make it fit in as much as possible :)**

**Reehuggeer-I'm sorry! It's like...a mouth from when you reviewed and I just updated the story now D: I have failed *sulks in the corner***

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

I was teetering on the edge of exhaustion. Hours and hours of Pitch carving his name into my skin and inserting the needles and liquids - each were worse than the one before it - into my bloodstream can really take a lot out of a person. But I had to keep going, for the others, for Auntie C, for humanity.

I had to stay strong.

When he noticed that I wasn't going to join him any time soon, Pitch didn't seem too happy and suddenly walked out of the room with a wicked grin plastered on his face. As soon as he left I started looking around the room for something, any thing, to get me to the ground. Sadly, all the stuff that would be able to get me down was too far out of my reach or not close enough.

_Bunny... _My head drooped slightly as I thought of the man, a slight blush dusted over my cheeks as I thought of him.

_"Jack!"_ My eyes shot up towards the door as I heard the familiar voice of the Fairy Queen.

"If Tooth's here... then that means..."

_"Frostbite!"_

_"Jack! Where are you my boy!"_ I felt the feeling of hope raise in my chest as they continued shouting my name. I was about to shout back, telling them where I was. But the unwanted figure of the Bogeyman appeared in the doorway and briskly walked towards me, unlocking the chains that held me. I struggled to get away from his grasp but he was able to keep his grip since I was weakened considerably from the liquids and the cuts.

But I ignored the pain that surged through me and thrashed around, "Let me go!"

My eyes harden to a glare when Pitch forced me to look at him, "I have come too far to simply 'let you go' Jack, and since our 'guests' came here without an invitation we have to relocate. Sad really. We haven't even gotten to the fun part." I felt the shadows crawl up my legs and try to drag me down, but even though I was weakened I wasn't going down without a fight.

I kicked my freed leg into Pitch's shin and yanked my hand away from him before running towards the door as he nursed his bruising shin. I threw the door open and ran down the hall where I heard the sounds of a fight going on along with the voices of Bunny, Tooth, and North. I'm guessing that Sandy was there as I saw the sandy, golden whips.

"Bunny! Sandy! North! Tooth!" I called out to them as I entered the same room as when I first came here, but they were fighting large horses with a black sandy trail behind them.

"Jack!" I looked to my right and saw Bunny running over to me after he grabbed his boomerangs in midair. A smile made it's way on my face as I saw him and I ran towards him with the rest of my remaining strength. I threw my arms around him when we collided as my adrenaline went away, leaving me merely seconds away from passing out.

"North! I got 'im!"

"Great work Bunny! Get him to the sleigh, we'll hold them back!" Bunny picked me up bridal style, which made me go red, and quickly ran towards the exit as more and more horses came after us. North stayed true to his word and kept them back with the help of Tooth and Sandy. I caught the sight of bandages wrapped around North's arms as we exited the lair and I could only wonder what had happen when I was knocked out.

* * *

**(This is going to be off topic) I'm sad. I was playing my Pokémon Black 2 yesterday and I saw that my file was deleted and replaced by my brother's profile! What sucks about it is that I had a level 87 SHINY Lucario that I caught in the wild as a Riolu at level FIVE! :'( It was my favorite Pokémon too.**

**I still haven't forgiven him...**

**(Back on track) Please review! Hopefully you guys won't have to wait as long for chapter 13. I don't want to spoil but~ the next chapter is going to have a little bit of Bunny x Jack ):3**

**Til the next chapter!**


End file.
